


Too Late to Say Goodbye

by soulpunkpetey



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, it hurts, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunkpetey/pseuds/soulpunkpetey
Summary: After a beat of silence, a delicate “goodbye.”At that moment, though he was not dead, the life left Mark’s eyes.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A petty fight forces Jack to walk out and drive away.What Mark doesn't realize is he's never coming back.





	Too Late to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is so horrible wow. I don't like how choppy and inconsistent it is. The ending is so bad I can't write sad stuff or actual emotions for SHiT the only reason I'm posting it is because I had a lot of people ask for more stories and I haven't posted anything in TWO MONTHS I'm terrible sorry.

“Then just fucking leave I don’t give a fuck!”

Jack’s demeanor immediately changed from angry and aggressive to sad and broken. The fire in his eyes died down and the hateful words on his tongue were stuck in his mouth. Never before had one single sentence hurt so much.

The only word he could force to come out was a feeble “fine.”

He picked up his keys from the kitchen counter, next to the pile of broken glass that was thrown at the wall in anger. His movements were sluggish, defeated. Mark just watched, his anger never diminishing. Seeing Jack that miserable? It felt good. Serves him right for wanting to keep their relationship private. How could he say no to a dinner date? Just because someone _might_ recognize them? If he really loved Mark he wouldn’t care who knew, just that they had a good time and were happy with each other. If Jack didn’t care enough to let that happen, then neither did Mark.

He didn’t care when Jack gave him one last sorrowful look before he walked out the door.

He didn’t care when he heard the car start.

He didn’t care when he walked to the window and watched Jack leave the driveway.

He didn’t realize how much he really did care until Jack was already gone.

~

His phone rang. The ringtone was some heavy metal song he didn't really know.

Jack.

Mark picked it up. He wanted to answer, but his stubbornness held him back. He wanted to make Jack suffer, make sure he was truly pleading and desperate before he forgave him. His heart berated him for even thinking such things, but his brain dictated his hand to put the phone on silent and back on the table next to the shattered glass.

He cleaned up the shards and went to bed.

~

When he woke up he had two voicemails. One was from Jack, the other was from an unknown number.

He decided they could wait, and went about his day.

It was weird without Jack. After accidently making four pancakes and two cups of coffee, he realized his mistake and the pancakes were thrown in the trash and the coffee was down the drain. He tried recording some videos, but just couldn’t get himself to do it. Answering youtube and twitter comments became what kept him busy for a whole hour.

He decided he’d listen to those voicemails now.

Jack’s could wait. If their relationship apparently wasn’t that important to Jack, then Jack’s voicemail certainly wasn’t Mark’s priority. He pressed the unknown number’s message and held it up to his ear. The man on the other end asked if he was the boyfriend of a Sean McLoughlin. He asked for a call back as soon as possible.

So Mark called him.

“Sir? Are you the boyfriend to Mr. McLoughlin? Your number is listed as his emergency contact…”

“I am.”

“I’m very sorry to have to inform you of this but there was an accident last night involving your boyfriend…”

~

With shaking hands Mark hung up and pressed the last remaining voicemail.

“M-Mark? I’m so sorry.”

Jack was breathing heavily.

“I just hung up on 911 to tell you this so you better be pretty fucking grateful.”

Mark smiled a little at Jack’s petty remark.

“I’m sorry about everything I said back there. I wanted us to have privacy, but I shouldn’t have cared so much. I should have focused more on what made you happy… That’s all I want for you. I didn’t think constant attention would give that to you, but now I realize…”

A pained grunt and quickened breathing.

“Mark I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I was so lucky to spend the last year and a half with you. I wish there could be more but… you’re pretty upset with me and… I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer anyways...”

The words were starting to sound like it was a struggle to get each syllable out.

“Thank you for making me happy. I hope I accomplished the same for you during our time together. I love you to the moon and back, Mark.”

After a beat of silence, a delicate “goodbye.”

At that moment, though he was not dead, the life left Mark’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that piece of literal garbage. Comments are always open for helpful criticism (boy do I need it)


End file.
